Come With Me Now
by theotheralison
Summary: what if it was Eric instead of Bill who showed up at Merlotte's that fated night? What would have happened differently? Eric/Sookie, possible Eric/Sookie/Bill. rated T for now but will be M later
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Visit

**Hello…this is my first True Blood fanfic, so please bear with me.**

Eric's POV:

I walk into Merlotte's and my first thought is: "This place is a hell on earth." I prefer to just stay at Fangtasia, but Pam forced me to go out for once. I didn't know of any other place to go. I walk up to the bar and see a tan girl with a blonde ponytail whisper something to a man in a plaid shirt who must be the bartender.

"True Blood, please. O-." I tell the bartender. He nods and takes one out of a refrigerator, screwing off the lid. A waitress comes up to me and says:

"Pardon me, sir, but, if you don't mind my asking, are you a vampire?" I almost laugh, but I don't want to offend her. I am close enough to smell her blood, and it takes all my willpower to resist taking a drink right here, right now. Instead I pull my fangs out.

"What do you think?" I ask, irritated at this stupid human.

"Well, what brings you here? This is hardly a hot spot for vampires." She says, taking a seat next to me. This is going to be a LONG night.

Sookie's POV:

I am excited to finally meet my first vampire. Unlike everybody else, I think being different is not a bad thing. I know how it feels. I try to get into this man's head, but all I hear is silence. It is a nice change from the buzz of other people's thoughts, but its time to wait tables again.

"Sorry, but I have to go." I tell him. "I'm Sookie, by the way."

"Sookie. That is an unusual name." He smiles at me. I smile back, and then hustle over to take the couple's order. Once again, I can hear his thoughts.

_Can't wait to drain him after he leaves. We could make a fortune off of that much blood. _I almost stop talking, but I don't.

"Ummmmm…I'll have a burger with onion rings and my wife will have a side salad." He says. I nod and go to the kitchen, where Lafayette is cooking. One burger with onion rings and a side salad. I tell him, putting the order in the rotating hanger. I then walk back out and wait some more tables. When I turn back to the couple sitting in the booth, though, they are gone. And I know exactly where they are. I run out into the parking lot and look around, wondering where the couple and the strange vampire could be.


	2. Chapter 2: My Name Is Eric

**Hi…thought I should write a second chapter, since the first one basically goes along the storyline. **

_I run out into the parking lot, wondering where the couple and the strange vampire could be._

I know they are still within range that I can hear their thoughts, so I shut my eyes and listen.

_I knew we should have done this at home! We'll get caught, sitting here in the middle of the parking lot. Sam is gonna walk out any minute now. Shit! Shit! Shit!_

I see a vision in my head, and I know where they are. I take off to the left and soon see them. One of them is on the ground, unconscious, and the wife is holding a silver chain and standing a few meters away from the vampire, who has his fangs out.

In a flash, the vampire has her by the throat. He throws her against the tree as though she were a ragdoll and she falls to the ground, unconscious as well. It is then that he notices me. He takes a step towards me, and I make a run for the silver chain still grasped in the woman's hand. Before I can reach the chain, however, I have come face to face with a bloody vampire. I freeze.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." He says.

"What makes you think I trust you?" I ask him, stepping around him and grabbing the chain, carefully wrapping it around my neck. He chuckles.

"Smart girl. But how did you know I was out here? You couldn't have seen me leave."

"I…uh…that's none of your business." I tell him.

"Well, thank you." He nods his head to me. "Now, I ought to go, and so should you, before anyone finds these two here." He motions to the couple lying on the ground. He turns to leave, but I stop him.

"Wait." He stops and turns, his eyebrows raised. "At least tell me your name." I ask.

He smiles. "My name is Eric. Goodnight, Sookie." My name sounds supple on his lips, and it sends chills down my back. He is gone before I can blink, and I smile at the dark.

"Goodnight, Eric." I turn and walk back into Merlotte's wondering if I will be seeing Eric again.


	3. Chapter 3: Do As Gran Does

**Hello, peoples of the wold. Thank you for the comments. I am very grateful. Now, without further a due, here is your next chapter.**

That night, I have an unusual dream about Eric. I am wandering through the woods near my house, and finally I come to the cemetery where my Grandaddy was buried. I wander through the cemetery, eventually coming to a tombstone. I look at the name and gasp. It reads:

**Eric Northman**

**1956-1989**

"I thought you would come here." A voice says from behind me. I turn, and sure enough, there is Eric, wearing a freshly tailored suit. He smiles. Then he steps closer. "Its funny, most people still think I am dead. Technically, I am. But you don't seem very afraid. Are you?" He asks. I shake my head. He grins wider. "You should be." He lunges at me, and I wake up. I do not fall back asleep again until around three in the morning.

Eric's POV:

Pam tries to get my attention, but tonight my thoughts are other places. Specifically, Sookie Stackhouse. I googled her on my phone. She seems nice enough, from what I could gather. Her brother, Jason, was star of the football team, but apparently he didn't get a scholarship. I find Sookie's address and decide to send her a letter. I quickly whip out a piece of paper and scrawl out the words:

_Sookie: found your address online. Stop by Fangtasia sometime. Would like to see you again. -Eric_

I seal the envelope and mail it, wondering if she will think I am old fashioned for sending a letter instead of a text. I decide not to dwell on it. Instead I listened to a bit of Pam's incessant chatter. "And THEN I went down to the salon, and they said it was NO VAMPIRES ALLOWED, so now I have to find a new hair stylist…" She drones on. I roll my eyes. When did my progeny get so focused on her image? I just want some silence.

Sookie's POV:

I wake up the next morning to birds twittering outside my window. I smile, even though I am tired, and go downstairs, where Gran has already cooked breakfast.

"Morning, Gran." i say. She looks up and smiles.

"Good morning, Sookie. Breakfast is on the table." I sit down and eat.

"So. How was your day yesterday." She asks me. I set down my fork and swallow my eggs.

"It was…interesting. I met someone new." I inform her. She sits back in her chair.

"Was it a boy?" She asks. I nod.

"His name was Eric. He was a vampire. Gran, I…COULDN'T hear his thoughts. It was completely quiet." I smile. "It was actually kinda nice."

"Sookie, is this Eric someone you like?" She asks, a smile starting on her face.

"Well…he gives me feelings, but I haven't figured out what those feelings are yet." I tell her. She takes both my hands across the table.

"Sookie, listen to me. If you have feelings for him, follow your heart. See where it leads you. You are a good girl, and you know what to do. Don't be afraid to put other things aside if it brings you closer to what you want." She lets go of my hands. I nod and smile.

"Thanks Gran." I say, thinking my Gran is the wisest person I know. When in doubt, do as Gran does.

**When should Gran meet Sookie? Should Sookie meet Bill later? When should Eric kiss Sookie? Ahhhhhhh!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Fangtasia

**Hi, everyone. Sorry about the confusion, when I wrote when should Gran meet Sookie, I meant when should Gran meet Eric. Read, review, and most of all, ENJOY!**

When I get back from work at Merlotte's that day, my brain is shot. I spent an hour listening to a man talk to his wife while thinking about my ass the whole time. Talk about creepy.

I shut door to my house and take off my shoes, noticing my Gran sitting at the table, reading a book. "Hi, Gran. I'm home."

"Sookie, dear. How was Merlotte's? Is Sam treating you okay? You know, Sam has had a schoolboy crush on you since-"

"Ooookay, Gran. I'ts nice to see you, too." I kiss her on the cheek and sit down across the table, noticing a white manila envelope on the table. "What's this?" I ask, picking it up and turning it over to see who it is from. It is from Eric. Hmm.

"Oh, its from that man whom you were talking about, Eric. He sent you something." She says, getting up and pulling a plate out of the oven. "Here's your dinner. Now, what does it say?" She asks. I rip open the top and find only a few words written on the paper inside.

_Sookie: found your address online. Stop by Fangtasia sometime. Would like to see you again. -Eric_

I quickly decide to go tonight, and with that, I shovel my dinner into my mouth. It only takes a few minutes to finish. Then I go upstairs and put on a fresh blue dress with white flowers along the hem. I slip into a white sweater and flats and then hurry back downstairs, grabbing my purse.

"Gran, I'm going out." I yell.

"Oh, okay, dear. Be back by nine." She calls back. I wave goodbye on my way out the door, starting my car. I have no idea where Fangtasia is, so I look it up on my phone. Finally, having the address, and I take off down the road.

Eric's POV:

I sit in my chair, once again thinking of Sookie. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Never mind. I wonder if she will come to Fangtasia tonight. Probably not. She has better things to do. Maybe. Hopefully not. I find my eyes wandering to the door, hoping she will walk through it. When did I become so attached to this human?

It all leaves my mind, because when I look towards the door again, she is standing in the doorway. She sees me and her eyes light up. She wears a beautiful blue dress that compliments her tan skin. Her hair falls in ringlets to just past her shoulders. The way the light shines on her face makes her look that much more beautiful. As she approaches me, Pam steps in front.

"Sorry, sweetie, no pets allowed." She says, a slight smile crossing her face. Pam must think she looks like dinner. Sookie just looks confused.

"Um, sorry, I don't have a pet." She says. Pam takes a step toward her, her fangs extended.

"The pet is you, honey. And you smell delicious."

"Pam!" I bark, sitting forward in my seat. She turns her head towards me, eyes downcast.

"Sorry, Eric." She says, giving Sookie a hateful glare.

"She's with me." I tell her, standing up and walking over to meet Sookie. "You look beautiful." I inform her, voicing what I have been thinking. She blushes, looking down.

"Not really." She says. I cup her face in my hands and tilt her face up so she is looking at me.

"Yes. Really." I tell her sincerely. She smiles. I wish the world would stop just so that I could stare at her. Instead I take her hand.

Sookie's POV:

"Welcome to Fangtasia. As you can see, this is where vampires AND humans come to…mingle." he says, raising an eyebrow and giving me a crooked smile. He leads me to the bar and orders a gin and tonic. It is my turn to raise my eyebrows at him. "You look like a gin and tonic kind of gal." He says. The bartender hands it to me. I sip it, and find it to be very…tonic-y. I don't like the way some of the men here are looking at me, so I take a step closer to Eric. He unconsciously squeezes my hand. I squeeze back. Just then, a man who is a LOT shorter than Eric walks up to him. Eric tenses.

"Bill. Nice to see you." he turns to me. "May I introduce you to Sookie Stackhouse." He gives Bill a hard look as if to say _'Keep your hands OFF!'_ and I don't blame him. Bill looks at me, starting at my feet and ending at my face.

"She looks very…nice." He says, implying more than just that. Eric puts an arm around my shoulder, and I step closer.

"She is MINE." He says, emphasis one 'mine'. I nod my head.

"Yes, I am." I agree. Bill looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"What a shame. She looks delicious."

"Thats what they all say." I mutter. Eric laughs, but disguises it with a cough.

"Excuse us." Eric says, steering me towards the door. Once we are outside, he turns to me. "Sorry about Bill. He and I are…I would say friends, but then I would be lying." He smiles at me.

"I'm glad your not. I didn't like the way he was looking at me." I say, smiling back shyly.

"Did it make you uncomfortable? We could go somewhere else." He says, looking concerned.

"No, no its fine. We're out of there now, and you made it pretty clear if he so much as laid a finger on me, you would personally murder him." I say. He outright laughs at that, a deep, happy laugh. I like it when he laughs.

"I'm glad you came here tonight, Sookie. It's good to see you." he says. I nod.

"It's good to see you, too." I say.

"I can only imagine what those other vampires must have thought when you walked in." He says.

"What does that mean?" I ask, confused.

"It means that you DO look like dinner." He says.

"So…in other words, you think I look pretty?" I ask, teasing him. He grins.

"Yes, I do." he says, taking a step closer. I smile, taking in his facial features. His nose is straight, framed by icy blue eyes. His lips are a light shade of pink, and full. I stand on my toes, and kiss him on the cheek. He tentatively puts a hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer. I redirect my next kiss towards his mouth, and he puts his other hand on the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. "Perfection." he breathes. I smile, and lean back.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Eric." I say.

"And I, you, Sookie." he says, once again sending shivers down my spine. he walks me to my car and opens the door. "Until next time." He says, his eyes following my every move as I get into the car. I smile at him one last time before starting the car and driving away into the night.

**Ah, young love. But seriously, though, Eric has got it BAD for Sookie. Don't you think? As Eric said, "Until next time."**


	5. Chapter 5: Something…Normal

**Hello all y'alls. Just so ya know I may not be posting for a while because I have to go to a camp for, like, four weeks. Will post as soon as I get back. Please don't be mad. I will write two chapters instead of one this time to make it up to you. So, here are your chapters. :)**

Sookie's POV:

It has been two weeks since we had our first kind of date at Fangtasia. Eric has been pretty busy, and Pam still hates me, but Eric tries to make up for it. He calls me almost every night, and we just talk about…well, everything.

I have met some of Eric's friends, but none of them were very…hospitable. Eric and I prefer to just go out by ourselves most of the time. None of the dates are what you would call normal, but I enjoy them all the same. He has quite a bit of romance in him. He knows how to treat a lady.

The phone begins ringing, so I pick it up. Once again, it is Eric. "Hello, Sookie." He begins, pausing. "I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me later tonight." He asks. Like he needs to know an answer.

"Of course." I say, wondering if he can hear my smile on the other end of the phone. We quickly agree to a time, and he says he will pick me up. I wonder where we will be going, because he said it was a surprise. He said to wear something casual, so I look down at what I am wearing now. A pair of jean shorts and a white tank top with a light green sweater. My hair is pulled back in a simple pony tail. I think this could be defined as casual.

That night, Eric pulls up to my house in an old pickup truck. I walk out with my purse but stop on the porch. "What in the hell?" I say, trying to keep from laughing. Eric wears a pair of jeans and a leather jacket with a black tank top. As usual, his hair is brushed back. He smiles sheepishly.

"I thought we could try to do something normal for a change." He says, leaning agains the door of the truck. I cannot help it anymore: I laugh. "What?" he asks, his smile growing wider.

"It's just so…so…" I trail off, at a loss for words.

"Do you like it?" He asks, his smile faltering.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE IT!" I exclaim, running down the steps, throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

"You know I love you, right?" He asks. I nod, give him one last lingering kiss, and then run around to the other side of the truck and get in.

"So where are we going?" I ask. I can see his lip twitch up into another smile. He starts the truck, turns the radio up, and drives off.

"You'll see." he says. I just roll my eyes teasingly and stare out the window. Finally, we reach an open field with a giant projector screen and a bunch of cars parked facing it. Eric pulls up to the small office set up towards the back. "Two small popcorns." he says. It is then that I notice they have a popcorn machine inside the office. GENIUS!

"I cannot believe you are taking me to a drive in movie theater." I say.

"And why is that?" He asks.

"Because…well…its so NORMAL." I say.

"That's the idea." He says, grinning. He pulls out a blanket and spreads it out across the truck bed. Then, he helps me in and jumps in after me. Soon, I am settled in his lap, and the movie starts playing.

Eric's POV:

She is so beautiful. Her smile lights up the night, and I resist the urge to kiss her. I wrap my arms around her stomach and lean my chin on her shoulder. She kisses my cheek, near my lips, and I light brush my lips against her neck. The movie is playing _Something's Gotta Give_, one of my favorites.

When the movie is over, she cannot stop smiling. I drive her back to her house, where we have a brief make out session. Then she tells me, "tonight was perfect." I am over the moon with that comment. I smile and watch her retreating back head inside, and then wave when she peeks through the window. Then I get back into the truck and drive back to Fangtasia for the rest of the night, perfectly content with my thoughts of Sookie racing through my head. It truly was the perfect night.

Sookie's POV:

I get back inside and then peek through the window, and Eric waves. Then he gets into the truck and drives away. I sigh and turn back around. "GRAN! I'm home!" I shout up the stairs. She walks around the corner from the living room. "Oh. There you are. Sorry I yelled. I thought you were upstairs." I tell her.

"Its quite alright, Sookie. Now. Sit down. I want details." I smile, sitting on the couch opposite her. Then I recount the whole trip, from start to finish. When I am done, Gran smiles at me. "Sookie?" She asks.

"Hmm?" I reply, caught up in a daydream about Eric.

"Are you in love with this man?" She asks. This catches my attention.

"Well…yes, I suppose I am." I smile. If Eric was here right now, he would twirl me around and kiss me.

"Then I think it's time we had a nice sit-down with Eric. What do you think?" She asks. I nod.

"Sounds like a plan." I tell her, standing up to go upstairs. I am ready to go to bed. The day has been too perfect to stay up any longer and let it spoil.

"Oh, and Sookie?" Gran asks again.

"Yeah?" I call down the stairs.

"I am happy for you." She says. I smile.

"Thanks, Gran." I reply. Then I go upstairs and get changed for bed, falling asleep with Eric still in my head.

**Oooh, a lyrical ending. By far the best date I could have asked for. Feel free to read and review. Second chapter coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6: Into Battle

**Hello, obviously this is my last chapter before I go to camp. As I said before, I promise to update as soon as I get back. Don't give up on me yet!**

Sookie's POV:

After Gran told me she wanted to meet Eric, I relayed this plan to her. We quickly agreed to a time and place, and I told Gran about our plans. "I have the perfect dress for you to wear this evening." She says. She disappears around the corner and comes back a moment later with a white dress with red and yellow flowers near the bottom. There is white eyelet lace along the neckline, and the two straps tie around the neck. I smile.

"It's perfect, thanks Gran." I say. She smiles, and goes to put it up in my room. When I told Eric about meeting my grandmother, he turned whiter than usual. I can only hope he won't be too nervous tonight.

Eric's POV:

I arrive that night at her house at precisely 5:00. I am wearing my most expensive suit, and I am holding white roses. They smell wretched to me, but hopefully they Sookie and her grandmother will like them. I knock on the door, muttering to myself "into battle." Sookie answers the door.

"Hi, Eric." She smiles when she sees me. All of my fears melt away with her smile.

"Hello, lover. These are for you." I hand her the flowers. She sniffs them and grins even wider.

"These smell wonderful. Come on in." She gestures, leading me into the kitchen. Her grandmother walks around the corner wearing a white collared shirt and a quilted skirt.

"Hello. I am Sookie's grandmother. You can call me Gran." She says. I shake her hand.

"I am Eric. Eric Northman." I tell her.

"Sookie would kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but she is crazy about you." Her grandmother smiles. "It's nice to see she has found someone she can be herself with." I smile, watching Sookie fill a vase with water and place the flowers in it. Then she walks over to me.

"Shall we?" She asks, taking my arm.

"We shall." I say, leading her to the living room and sitting down next to her. Her Gran sits on the couch across from me.

"So, Eric, if you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Gran asks.

"Over one thousand years old." I inform her.

"Oh my. That is quite a lot of years."

"Yes, it is, but I must confess that in all my years I have never met anyone quite like Sookie." This makes Sookie blush, and she looks down. I want to kiss her so badly, but I don't want to embarrass either her or her grandmother. Her grandmother smiles.

"Sookie was just telling me the other day that she was in love with you." This makes Sookie blush an even deeper shade of pink.

"Well, I am glad she feels the same way I do." I tell her Gran.

"Sookie's a good girl. I am very glad she has found a nice man like you." I smile.

"Well, I am happy to be of service. Mrs. Stackhouse, would you mind if Sookie and I went on a walk?" I ask her.

"Oh, no, not at all. Go right on ahead." She says. I smile and thank her, and then take Sookie's hand and lead her out the door.

"That went well." I say. Sookie nods.

"Not so scary after all, huh." She asks. I laugh, shaking my head.

"Not by a long shot." I say. By now we have reached the cemetery.

"Did you really mean what you said? About loving me?" I ask her. She turns to me.

"Of course I did." She says. then she kisses me, and in that moment, everything is perfect.

Sookie's POV:

I kiss Eric softly on the lips, and he kisses me back. I lean in, and he wraps his arms around my waist, holding me close. I knot my hands into his blonde hair. I don't want to stop, but just then I notice a silhouette walking through the gates to the cemetery: Bill. Eric turns and sees what I am looking at.

"Sorry to interrupt." Bill says, a hint of amusement in his voice. I hate how he always ruins the best moments.

"Hello, Bill." Eric says, his voice icy.

"I was just coming to visit my wife's grave, and I stumbled on you two." His eyes linger on me, and I shudder. Eric puts a protective arm around my shoulder, and I step closer to him.

"We'll be going now." Eric says. I silently thank him, and we leave the cemetery and Bill behind us. Back at my house, Eric apologizes for the interruption.

"It's fine." I say, kissing him again. He lingers, so I don't stop. It is then that I realize that my Gran is watching us through the window of the front door and smiling. I blush. "Goodbye, Eric." I whisper.

"Goodbye," Eric catches a stray hand of my hair and tucks it behind my ear, "Sookie." He finishes. I hold his hand while walking to the door, and only at the last minute do I let go. Even with Bill's untimely interruption, tonight was perfect. Truly, perfect.

**Darnit, Bill, you always ruin everything! Please read, review, and post ideas about what should come next while I am gone. It is with deepest regrets that I leave you all. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it with even better chapters to come! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner and Danger

**I'm BAAAACK! Did you miss me? Hopefully y'all have kept your faith in me, and here is your new chapter. By the way, I kept my promise. I just got back twenty minutes ago.**

Sookie's POV:

After Bill interrupted our kiss, I have been getting a strange vibe from Bill. It is almost like he is jealous of Eric. And it just kind of creeps me out even more. I don't like Bill very much, and I have told this to Eric plenty of times, so we just go out to nice restaurants that accommodate vampires. Eric just seems to….be like a kid in the sense that he is a romantic. It is almost like a schoolboy crush, and he says it pains him that we cannot go out during the day. I tell him its fine, but he still feels guilty.

I decided after a while of him apologizing for our dates always being at night that I would plan something special at my house. I relay this idea to Gran, and she agrees. She helps me set everything up. I put up large posters of sunny days on a beach on some island, and play soft island music. I smile at the thought that in this way, Eric will have taken me on a date during the day.

I have just changed into a white strapless dress with flowers on it when I hear the doorbell ring. Gran calls up the stairs, and take a quick look in the mirror before rushing down the stairs and opening the door.

Eric stands there, wearing a gray button-down shirt with blue sleeves that shows off his muscles. His pants are a pair of navy shorts. He smiles and kisses me softly when he sees me. I lead him into the living room and his mouth drops open. "Its…its so…" He says when he sees the room. I have turned on the lights to make it look sunlit. He kisses me again, with more passion and love even than our first kiss. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." I say. He smiles, and I lead him to the couch, where I have prepared some _True Blood_ for him. He makes steady circles around my hand, tracing my fingers and up to my elbow. We kiss more than we do anything else. He seems really happy to be sort of experiencing the sun without burning. He pulls me close, kissing my nose, my lips, my neck.

His hands are around my waist, and my hands are on the hem of his shirt. Gran has gone out to run some errands, and I find that I feel safe with Eric. He lets me pull his shirt over his head, and before I know it my dress is unzipped. He gently runs his hands down my sides, pulling the dress down as he goes. Then he picks me up and carries me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I slowly bring his pants down his waist, and he climbs into bed in his boxers. I get in the other side in my lace strapless bra and underwear. He gently presses myself to his chest, and the last of our layers fall away. It is heaven.

Eric's POV:

Sookie gives a satisfied sigh, and I hope I am not hurting her. I am very deeply in love with her, and I know she knows that. I am glad I do not intimidate her. She lets out small sighs from time to time, and she gently touches her warm fingers to my cool chest. Her heart rate is slow and calm. Good. I don't want her to be scared.

When we are done, we just lay there, holding each other close. From time to time we say we love each other, and after a while Sookie falls asleep. I rise from the bed, thinking that it will be morning soon, and quickly write a note to Sookie for when she wakes up.

_Beloved Sookie,_

_Tonight was beautiful. You are everything to me. I love you, my dear one. _

_Love (it feels so good to finally write it) love love love love,_

_Eric_

I draw a quick sketch of her sleeping face, silhouetted by the light from the moon. She looks like an angel. Then I quietly slip out of the room.

Sookie's POV:

When I wake, Eric is gone, but there is a beautiful drawing of me and a note from him. I smile at the note, and then get up and slip on an old T-shirt and a pair of shorts. glancing out at the disappearing moon. I look down at the ground, and see that Bill Compton is standing on my lawn. I turn away because I hear a knock at the door, and when I look back he is gone. I decide to hurry down to the door.

I call out, "Come in." As I walk down the stairs, thinking maybe Gran went outside and is just coming back in. But then…why the knock on the door.

"Hello, Sookie." I hear a creepy voice call up the stairs. I recognize the voice is Bill's, and open my mouth to scream just as he rushes up the stairs at vampire speed and clamps his hand over my mouth, picking me up and dragging me outside. He shoves me into the back of an old rusted pickup truck and gags me, tying my arms and legs with wire that digs into my skin. He covers me with a tarp and speeds off down the road, tires screeching as he goes. My first thought is that I am going to die.

**Not too inappropriate and also romantic, while at the same time thrilling. Don't worry, Bill won't get away with this. Big Bad Eric is gonna wup his ass!**


	8. Chapter 8: Slipping Away

**Helloooooo! Hopefully a lot of people are still reading this, because I only got two reviews! I appreciate the two people that did review, so thank you, but what is up with that? Anyway, here is the next chapter, and once again, thanks to the two people who reviewed. **

Eric's POV:

When I come to Sookie's house the next night, I expect the lights to be on and noise coming from inside of her singing along to the music she plays on her radio. When the whole house is silent, I think that she must be asleep. I quietly creak open the door and step in. I make my way up the stairs to her room and take a look at the bed, but the sheets are off the bed and it is unmade, like she left it from the night before.

I venture out into the hall and notice muddy footprints on the floor in the shape of Bill's shoes. I also see some scratchmarks on the stair rail and wall that weren't there before. Then a terrible thought crosses my mind. _Bill took Sookie. _I remember that Sookie's grandmother lives in her house, so I go around looking for her. I finally see her, bloody and pale as a ghost on the floor. She bled out. I look away, the smell attracting me.

I am filled with rage at what Bill has done, and I race out the door, following Sookie's scent, which smells of faery blood and fear. Plenty of fear. I also see tiretracks and smile, thinking that if Bill was attempting to make this a covert kidnapping, he didn't do a very good job of it. I wonder what Bill will do to Sookie, and that makes me move even faster. I can't let her go. I can't let her be dead when I find her.

Sookie's POV:

This room is cold, and smells of mold and rotting flesh. I shiver in my T-shirt and shorts. I cannot see anything, because my eyes are covered by a length of thick cloth. My arms and legs are still tied with wire, which Bill tied so tight that blood ran down my wrists and ankles because it cut my skin so deep. I am afraid. I am so afraid. I don't know what he will do. But I know I will die. I just know. I hear a door slam and flinch at it. I smell food, and my stomach growls, it having been a long time since I last ate something sufficient. Bill stuffs something in my mouth, and I realize it is _raw meat._ He expects me to eat it? Well, it might be the last thing I eat, so I savor the disgusting taste as it goes down.

"Sookie Stackhouse." He starts. I tense up at hearing my name. I don't like how it sounds when he says it. When Eric says it it sounds beautiful. When Bill says it, it sounds painful. "Are you afraid."

"No." I say, my voice giving away my lie. He laughs, a harsh sound. I can feel his face right next to mine.

"I won't talk much, but know this: You are going to die." I feel a sharp pain in my neck and scream, knowing that he is draining me of my blood. Even Eric hasn't bitten me yet. I can feel my life slipping away, and before I know it the darkness of the cloth against my eyes is nothing but pure black. I shut my eyes and let myself slip away into blackness.

**How was that? Oh, don't wet your pants, now. Sookie'll…well I'm really not sure if she will survive. I guess you'll just have to keep reading. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Kicking of Asses

**Hieeeeee! Since it has been requested that I hurry up, as you wish. Here is your next chapter. P.S. Poor Sookie!**

Eric's POV:

I have been tracking Sookie for days with no luck. Bill has been moving from warehouse to warehouse, switching from Shreveport to Bon Temps and then back to Shreveport. I figure, since he is going down the alphabet of names of abandoned places, I can guess which one he will go to next. I just hope that Sookie hasn't died yet. She cannot die on me. Ever.

I look at my map of Shreveport, plotting the places where he could go to next. I finally resolve on a small warehouse where a morgue used to be. I figure it is fitting, and know that I will kick Bill's ass if he has hurt Sookie in any way. Then I check my watch. 5:15. It will be four more hours until I can leave Fangtasia. I grab a True Blood and head to my coffin, thinking that I could use some sleep.

Sookie's POV:

I know I am living on the edge, close to death. Since Bill's first bite of my blood, he can't seem to get enough. I am almost drained of blood, and he has offered none of his to sustain me. I can feel my life slipping away, even now, and hope that Eric finds me soon. I try again to rip open the bonds that tie me, but I am too weak. I can feel more blood staining my legs and arms as the wire cuts into my hands. I hear a door being kicked open, and I open my mouth in a small scream, the best I can do with my energy drained. I hear a subtle and soothing voice breath the words, "Sookie."

"Eric?" I ask, my voice filled with fear. I am still blindfolded and can't see.

"Its me. Your…your bleeding." His voice is filled with malice. He has seen my cuts. My legs, my arms, especially my neck, are bleeding out. I try to speak, but my lips are too heavy to move. I black out to the tune of a low growl that could only be Bill.

Eric's POV:

The room is dank and smells of human rot. I see Sookie and catch my breath. She seems to be bleeding from…everywhere. I have a brief conversation with her, but then I notice something moving in the shadows. Bill. He lets out a low growl, and lunges, but I stop him with a hand on his neck.

"YOU!" I growl. Then I bring a hand down on his head. He dodges and lunges at my side with a stake. I dodge this and take another swipe at him. I catch his arm, yanking the stake out of it and slicing it off. He yells in pain, and makes a move to rip my head off. I hook an arm around his neck and press the stake to his chest. "I would kill you, but you aren't worth the trouble. If you ever go anywhere near her or me again, I can and will kill you. But for now, you lose your fangs. I rip them both out in one swift move, and he yells, falling to his knees. I throw down his stake, grab Sookie, and race out of the warehouse.

Sookie's POV:

When I come back into conciousness, Eric is kneeling by a river. I have been stripped down to my underwear and am cleaned off. All of my cuts have healed, and he is feeding me his blood. I push it away, finding that I am strong enough to do that. "I don't want to be like you." I whisper. He shakes his head.

"You won't be. It just heals you. Drink." He says. I oblige, and find that I feel much better. He strokes my hair. "Sookie." He whispers. He looks like a lost puppy. I reach for my shirt and slip it on, sitting up and leaning against him.

"Eric." I say, feeling exhausted and completely content. He wraps both arms around me, kissing my lips softly. "Can we go home?" I ask, and he nods, picking me up. He races away, and soon we are at my door. He carries me up and into my room, laying me in the bed and crawling in next to me. He wraps an arm around my waist, and I fall asleep, content in his arms.

"I love you." He whispers. I smile slightly.

"I love you, too." I say. Then I am asleep.

**Awww! What a sweet ending to a terrifying nightmare. What should happen next, tho? Experiencing writers block, here! PLZ HELP!**


End file.
